Użytkownik:Tina222/Tina
ARTYKUŁ W TRAKCIE DUŻEGO OGARNIANIA! Tina- '''Kucykowa wersja użytkowniczki Tina222 (''Tina to inaczej Justyna te imię oznacza '''sprawiedliwość.'' Justyna jest osobą szlachetną i dobrą. Pragnie jednak kierować innymi. W codziennym postępowaniu jest praktyczna i zawsze analizuje sytuacje. Posiada duży zmysł organizatorski. Jest ciągle zajęta. Utrzymuje szerokie kontakty społeczne. Musi wszystko wypowiedzieć i wszystko przeżyć. Nie lubi żyć w cieniu. Jeśli ktoś nie wysłucha jej zwierzeń, zrani ją dogłębnie. W miłości raczej ostrożna i stała.' ')'' Kucyk ma podobną osobowość do autorki. Historia jest na pół zmyślona. Należy do grupki przyjaciół: My Little Pony: Magic of Words<---tak to jest link. Kucyk ziemski (potwór) - 11 letnia klacz,dziewczyna Daniela...chodzi do 5 klasy. Założyła Academy Theatre. '''AKTUALNIE MA 7 MIEJSCE W NAJDŁUŻSZYCH STRONACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'OMG BYŁA NA 14!!!!!!!!! A TERAZ 11!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAA!!!! 'Powstanie' Kucyk najpierw miał mieć na imię Justina mieć mocno brązową grzywę,piwne oczy i białą sierść a znaczek miał się zmieniać do tego co kucyk miał robić. Miała być alicornem ponieważ autorka nie mogła się zdecydować na rasę. Po długich myśleniach postanowiono, że kucyk będzie mieć żółtą grzywę z czerwoną pasemką być kucykiem ziemskim a znaczek nadal miał się zmieniać. Grzywa nie pasowała do ulubionych kolorów autorki więc w końcu postanowiono aby kucyk miał błękitną grzywę, nazywać się Tina i na jednym boku mieć ołówek a na drugim kartkę. 'Wygląd' Grzywa i ogon Tina ma długą błękitną grzywę z czerwonymi pasemkami. Najpierw jest prosta a potem na końcówkach jest postrzępiona . Ogon cały potargany.to taki kontrastowy wymyślony wygląd grzywy xd Oczy Oczy Tiny są brązowe. Jakby się dobrze przyjażeć to jedno oko Tiny jest większe od drugiego.ja mam piwne oczy i taak...mam jedno oko odrobinkę większe od drugiego. Sierść Sierść jest biała. Ma czarne kopytja na końcówkach i uszy. 'Osobowość' Tina jest na co dzień bardzo wesołą klaczką. Kocha się uśmiechać i bawić z źrebakami. Nienawidzi ludzi którzy traktują ją jak śmieć. Myśli ma skomplikowane. Klaczka jest nie do zniesienia. Wydurnia się a inni mają tego dosyć. Woli się wyróżniać niż być takim samym kucykiem jak inni. Boi się śmierci. Gdy ktoś o niej mówi zaczyna płakać. Czasami gdy ktoś z jej rodziny płacze ona również zaczyna. Pokazuje też łzy gdy niechcący uderzy swoją mamę, psa lub przyjaciela. Ma wiele strachów które ukrywa. Darzy wielką miłość do zwierząt. Nienawidzi siebie. Uważa się za nienormalną i dziwną. Wredność czuje do kucyków które traktują innych źle. Stara się pomagać innym. Nienawidzi także gdy ktoś nią rządzi. Jej wyobraźnia nie zna granic. Jest baaardzo leniwa nic jej się czasami nie chce. Przy kompie potrafi siedzieć caaały dzień. Nienawidzi się uczyć a tym bardziej matematykixD ja nie mam do niej talentu xD. Ceni kucyki niewidome i niepełnosprawne. Jest naprawdę bardzo szalona. Gdy bawi się z Angelą często ją dusi i nie chce póścić. Nie umie dostrzec w siebie dobrych cech i często pyta się mamy i przyjaciółek jakie to są te dobre cechy. Czasami pada w szał gdy zrobi coś złego i bardzo tego żałuje wtedy powtarza sobie "Jestem wariatką,jestem wariatką,jestem wariatką". ''Jeśli chce aby ktoś ją zostawił w spokoju musi to zrobić a jeśli nie nostanie w pysk. Nigdy nie walnęła nikogo tak poważnie jak już to dla zabawy. 'Wyróżnione wady' '''Lenistwo-'''No to jest najbardziej wyróżniona wada u niej. Nie chce jej się wychodzić na dwór z psem,nie chce odrabiać zadań domowych a w łóżku by mogła leżec cały czas. Na kompie gra prawie cały dzień a jak przyjdzie ze szkoły od razu siada na kompa. '''Nadwrażliwość-'''Ona jest wrażliwa w poszczególnych miejscach jak gardło czy kopyta i szyja. Gdy pije musi mieć coś zimnego nie może być zimne ani ciepłe. Jak ktoś dotka jej kopyt odrazu krzyczy aby ją zostawiono BO TO JĄ GILA! tak samo jak szyja... '''Lęk-'''No...można powiedzieć, że niczego się nie boi ale tak na prawdę to prawdziwa strachajła. Gdy ma do kogoś przyjść po jakąś sprawę musi iść z mamą, bo boi się reakcji ze strony tego kucyka. Robaków boi się bardziej niż one jej jeśli chodzi o te duże jak np. pająki,karaluchy,żuki,chsząszcze itp. Moli i ćmy też się boi i to bardzo....(C.D.N) '''Wybreność-'''Tina potrafii być na prawdę wybredna jeśli jakieś ubranie ją ściska czy kuje. Wtedy tego nie chce i koniec. '''Sarkazm'-Taa...ta klacz naprawdę nie lubi gdy mówi się, że ładnie wygląda lub czy coś świetnie robi. Nie okazuje tego dosłownie, lecz się odwraca i stara się tego nie słuchać. Nerwowość-'Tina na prawdę się łatwo denerwuje. Wkurza ją prawie wszystko co jest wkurzające....(C.D.N.) '''Kłamliwość-'''Tina potrafi skłamać i nie raz to robiła aby ukryć np. straszną albo coś w tym stylu prawdę. Każdą przyjaciółke okłamała może 1 lub 2 razy a swoją mame nie raz. '''Nienormalność-' '''Wyróżnione zalety Radość-'Jej uśmiech na twarzy nigdy nie znika. Gdy czasami chodzi z Ray po ulicach lub do sklepu wydurnia się a inni na nią się gapią, ale Tina nie zwraca na to uwagi. '''Troska-' 'Dobroć-' 'Opiekuńczość-' będzie to uzupełnione i będzie też tego więcej! '''Historia thumb|left|Mała TinaTina miała spokojne dzieciństwo. Uwielbiała chodzić do przedszkola. NAWET '''gdy pierwszy raz tam była i mama po nią przyszła zdziwiła się tym. Myślała, że zostanie tam na zawsze. tak przynajmniej mama mi mówiła xd Miała wiele przyjaciół. Urodziła się w Ponyville. '''Spotkanie z Samanthą Pewnego razu gdy Tina bawiła się z inną koleżanką na jej podwórku zobaczyła na swoim takiego małego kucyka z psem. Zdziwiona tym zawołała ją i przedstawiła się tak samo jak fioletowy kucyk jej. Biała klacz przeszła na swoje podwórko i zaprzyjaźniła się z Samanthą Mały kucyk chciał już nawet nr telefonuTaa...;-; Tiny lecz ona nie zgodziła się na to. Po kilku miesiącach znajomości razem szły do parku a teraz razem chodzą do szkoły. Zdobycie znaczków Tina chciała raz coś narysować ale nie wiedziała co. Postanowiła zrobić parę krsek ołówkiem i zobaczyła wzór. Zdecydowała, że dokończy rysunek. Wyszedł jakiś diabełek. Tina się uśmiechnęła i była zadowolona. Raz narysowała swoją przyjaciółkę. Mówiła,że nie wyszło ale jej przyjaciółka powiedziała, że naprawdę prześlicznie. Otóż tak pojawił się znaczek na jednym boku czyli ołówek. Zdziwiła się tym i poszła do mamy. Ona odpowiedziała jej, że może na drugim boku będzie miała inny znaczek bo zdarzają się takie kucyki... Tina się bardzo ucieszyła i ruszyła do zabawy. Pewnego dnia miała wziąć udział w konkursie recytatorskim. Oczywiście to zrobiła. Zajęła 1 miejsce. Była bardzo zachwycona! Postanowiła wziąć udział w następnym konkursie tak też zrobiła. Również zajęła 1 miejsce. Zobaczyła na jeden gładki bok i zauważyła kartkę z napisami. Była naprawdę uradowana.thumb|Znaczki tiny Początki w szkole były bardzo super. Pierwsza i druga klasa była normalna ale już w 3 stał się koszmar. Wszyscy ją wyzywali i się śmiali. Tina chodziła w kółko samotna. Co krok słyszała słowa, które wolała nie słyszeć. Czasami były takie dni w których było super. Teraz gdy chodzi do 4 klasy jest trochę zadziorna i wie co powiedzieć. Spotkanie Daniela Któregoś dnia gdy szła po parku zauważyła szarego ogiera kradnącego z wózka małego źrebaka butelkę. Bardzo tym zdziwiona pobiegła do niego i spytała się dlaczego to robi. Powiedział jej całą prawdę i tylko prawdę. Tina spojrzała na niego i się przedstawiła a on jej. Spotykali się w każdej wolnej chwili. Tym ogierem był Daniel. Gdy robił coś złego co Tinie się nie podobało ona waliła go kopytem w głowę.taaa...tak bym chciała robić xD W edycji! 'Zajęcia' Rysowanie Uwielbia rysować. Robi to w każdej wolnej chwili. Robi to najczęściej wieczorem, bo wtedy bardziej jej wychodzi. Recytacja Gdy nie ma co robić i nie chce rysować recytuje wiersze. Wczuwa się w to i robi dziwne miny. Malowanie farbami Czasami gdy coś narysuje nie koloruje tego kredkami a farbami. Czasami malowanie lepiej jej wychodzi od rysowania. Czytanie Nie czyta ona codziennie tak jak Twilight. Robi to gdy chce i ma czas. Wymyślanie Tina baardzo lubi wymyślać bardzo dużo rzeczy. Opowiadania,kucyki i inne rzeczy. Ona ma bardzo dużą wyobraźnię. 'Zwierzaki' Rocki moja kochana psiunia! <3 Tina ma pieska o imieniu Rocki (Roki). Jest on czarno-biały i ma 15 lat ludzkich. To bardzo stary psiak ale ona bardzo, bardzo go kocha. Zdarza jej się nie wyjść z nim na dwór. Jest on średniej wysokości.thumb|left|Piesek Tiny Codziennie śpi. Czasami na dworze sobie biega. Pusia Tina również ma kotke o imieniu Pusia.thumb|Pusianie mam kotka D; Jest ona czarna z białym uchem,szarym brzuszkiem i szarymi skarpetkami. Spędza z nim każdą wolną chwilę tak samo jak z swoim pieskiem. 'Przyjaciele' Milksea-W odc.Niepozorna przyjaźń poznaje ją. Amelia '-Z nią zna się dość nie dawno. W opowiadaniu Nowa przyjaźń poznaje ją.' Alicja '-'''Razem się wygłupiają i śmieją. Tina czasami nie może znieść jej ciekawości. Jeszcze nie wydała jej, że jest potworem więc zajmuje się z nią czymś innym by zaspokoić jej ciekawość. Czasami się kłócą. '''Rainbow Dash' '-'' Lubią ze sobą rozmawiać. Razem robią psikusy innym kucykom.' Fluttershy '-'' 'Z nią rozmawia i bawi się ze zwierzętami. Pinkie Pie '-'''Tina kocha jej babeczki i wiecznie poczucie humoru. Razem się śmieją i robią psikusy innym. Gdy Pinkie staje się smutna Tina robi wszystko aby ją pocieszyć. Tak samo na odwrót. 'Grey Days' '-'Są do siebie dość podobne. 'Daniel' -Jest jej chłopakiem. 'Magic Sparkle' '-'Jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. 'Olivia' '-'Jej BFF najlepsza przyjaciółka. Tina pozwoliła jej inaczej patrzeć na świat. 'HOPE'-Tak...na piewszy żut oka nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego ale jedak. Tina ją lubi bardzo...a Hope nazwała to ~BEST FREINDS~. Świetnie sobie rozmawiają w barze...tak jak w hope bar to skajpaj ;*. Biała klacz cały czas zapomina jakie jest HOPE pełne imię...T.T 'Angelika-'Tak...są przyjaciółkami ale ostatnio za bardzo się kłócą T.T. 'Wrogowie' '''Twilight Sparkle-'''Naprawdę gdy się widzą może dojść do walki lub kłótni.... '''Applejack'-Tina lubi jej jabłka ale nienawidzi jej. Często się kłócą. Victoria-Jako kuc Tina jest jej wrogiem tak samo jak Vicotria dla Tiny,ale gdy Tina zamieni się w potwora uwielbiają siebie nawzajem. Księżniczka Graceful-Graceful wpadła na nią w pociągu i strasznie na nią nawrzeszczała. Od tego czasu są wrogami. jeśli chcesz aby twój kuc był wrogiem Tiny nie krępuj się pytaj...bo ugryzę...a ja mam dużo wrogów... 'Wystąpienia w odc. i opowiadaniach fanfikach itp.' Pierwszy raz występuje w odc. Niepozorna przyjaźń. Gdzie poznaje Milksea. Koszmar w Ponyville-Pierwszy raz występuje jako potwór. 'Jedzenie' Tina nienawidzi pomidorów, cebuli i papryki. Nie jada zbytnio zup. Najbardziej lubi truskawki i mandarynki. Z napojów wodę gazowaną i herbatę truskawkową. Lubi też galaretkę o tym samym smaku co herbata. Gdy wypije coca-cole szaleje bardzo,bardzo. To wszystko tutaj na mój temat! 'Kryształowe Królestwo.'To wymyśliłam z nudów ;/ Tina raz odwiedziła Kryształowe Królestwo i nie wiedziała, że to będzie najszczęśliwszy dzień w jej życiu. Razem z Grey Days pojechały do tego miejsca i były bardzo szczęśliwe. Tina w tym dniu rozmyślała co będzie robić i postanowiła, że pojedze do Kryształowego Królestwa i zaprosi Grey. Spakowała wszystko i pobiegła do domu przyjaciółki. Ta się też spakowała i ruszyły razem. Gdy były na miejscu Grey zobaczyła ogień i powiedziała to Tinie. Obie wiedziałały co pomoże ale biała klacz wsprzeciwiała się temu. W końcu się poddała i zamieniła w potwora. Uratowała kucyki które były w ogniu. Jak spowrotem zamieniła się w kucyka inaczej wyglądała. Miała do góry kitkę,ogon zakręcony a cała ona była KRYSZTAŁOWA.thumb|Kryształowa Tina ... Niedługo będzie więcej! 'Na pół Alter-ego' thumb|leftTina jest potworem to jej na pół Alter-ego. Jest wtedy szara na kopytach i plecach oraz pod oczami jest krew. Grzywa jest czarno-czerwona. Oczy czerwone. Uszy płoną. Zamienia się w tę postać gdy się naprawdę wkurzy lub zwariuje. Raz na dwa lata zmienia się w tę postać na jeden cały dzień. 'Jak stała się potworem?' Była jeszcze mała miała 6 lat. Poszła z mamą do lasu. Szły, szły i szły w końcu zatrzymały się a mama pozwoliła jej się bawić. Dotarła do małego jeziorka otoczonego powojem. Latały tam motylki i wszystko błyszczało. Mała Tina podeszła bliżej i dotknęła kopytem wody. Nagle pojawił się dym. Woda pochłonęła małą klaczkę. Po 5sec. jezioro podniosło Tinę. Stała jak słup w postaci potwora przed wodą. Nagle otrząsnęła się i w odbiciu zobaczyła inną straszną twarz. Pomyślała sobie aby jak najszybciej być znowu kucykiem. Tak też się stało. Tina poszła do mamy nic nie mówiąc. Została pierwszym potworem. Dlatego jest ich królową... Tak jestem potworem c: 'Sny' Tina miała wiele snów a oto parę z nichTo moje sny!: Wielki księżyc Sen dział się w zamku gdzie na przeciwko niego był bardzo duży księżyc. Tina się bardzo bała i chciała jak najszybciej uciec do swojego pokoju. W końcu ogromny księżyc zniknął jej z oczu. Kosmos Ten sen dzieje się w domu Tiny gdzie patrzy przez okno i widzi Jowsza,Saturna i inne planety. Klaczka się bardzo tego bała. W końcu się obudziła i przytuliła Ray. Pies i przyjaciółka... Ten sen jest dobry...leżała w łóżku i usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Były w nim jej przyjaciółka i jej mama. Tina poszła do pokoju i zauważyła szaro-białego psa i się obudziła. Niedługo będzie więcej! 'Klejnot Troski' Niestety musiała mieć jakiś klejnot i wybrano "Klejnot Troski"Ja nie chciałam żadnego klejnotu dać Tinie ale mus to mus należy do grupki przyjaciół gdzie trzeba mieć klejnot więc... .Reprezentuje ten klejnot ponieważ potrafi się zatroszczyć o zwierzę i jakiegoś źrebaka. Czasami chodzi ze swoją młodszą przyjaciółką Samanthą do parku która ma 7 lat i jak idzie sobie pozjerzdżać to Tina zawsze mówi "Ale mam cię widzieć!".Teraz chodzą do tej samej szkoły i razem do niej chodzą w poniedziałki,środy i piątki. 'Tina jako człowiek' thumb|Tina jako człowiekTina jako człowiek ma włosy błękitne bez czerwonej pasemki. Włosy są związane w dwie kitki w jasno żółte gumki. Oczy są brązowe. Ma czerwoną sukienkę z jasno żółtym paskiem. Tak samo buty. Jest bardzo uczuciowa i nienawidzi się uczyć. Codziennie się wygłupia. 'Ciekawostki' *Tina ma alergię na zapach pojazdów oraz niektórych chemicznych rzeczy chce jej się wymiotować. *Jest jednym z nie wielu kucyków które mają 2 znaczki. *Lubi smak krwi... *Jest największą fanką Księżniczki Celestii. *UWIELBIA ważki <3nie raz miałam na ręku >w< *Pomimo, że ma 11 lat nadal bawi się zabawkami. *Urodziny obchodzi 7 maja. *Często mówi do siebie. *Wbiła by siekierę w głowę kucyka który znęca się nad zwierzętami -.- *O jjej tajemnicy, że jest potworem wie tylko Grey Days nikt więcej. 'Fobie' *'entomofobia' - lęk przed owadami Te małe nie ale te duże...koszmar T.T *'brontofobia' - lęk przed burzą Chym...te mocne burze to tak o.o *'kancerofobia' - lęk przed zachorowaniem na raka JA NIE CHCE UMIERAĆ! *'tanatofobia' - lęk przed śmiercią o.o ja nie chce umierać...nawet nie wiem jak to jest... *'awiofobia' - lęk przed lataniem samolotem Boję się, że samolot się rozbije... *'ksenofobia' - lęk przed obcymi ludźmi Nigdy nie wiadomo jaki obcy człwiek jest... *'Apifobia'- strach przed pszczołami. Żadna mnie nie u żarła ale i tak się boję... *'Atazagorafobia'- strach przed zapominaniem, byciem zapomnianym lub ignorowanym. U_U nie wiem co bym zrobiła gdy by mama o mnie zapomniała.o.o *'Atomosofobia' - strach przed eksplozją nuklearną. >_> a ty się tego nie boisz?! <_< *'Batofobia'- strach przed wieżowcami Stoję przed wieżowcem czuję się jak MRÓWKA! *'Didaskaleinofobia'- lęk przed szkołą. AAAA! SPRAWDZIAN! KARTKÓWKA! T_T *'Helmintofobia'- lek przed robactwem zagnieżdżonym w ciele. x.x o maj gaj... *'Hippopotomonstroseskuipedaliofobia'-strach przed długimi słowami. boże...jak ja nienawidzę tych słów >_> *'Jatrofobia'- strach przed lekarzami/wizytą u lekarza. Nigdy nie wiadomo czego się od nich spodziewać... *'Lilapsofobia'- lęk przed huraganami/tornadami. Jeszcze mnie porwie... *'Mottefobia'- lęk przed ćmami. Nie, nienawidzę ćem! o.o a śmiej się! *'Scoleciphobia'- strach przed robakami. Te duże to tak... *'Tomofobia'- strach przed operacjami, zabiegami chirurgicznymi. Nigdy! Niektóży sobie to robią aby być ŁADNIEJSZYM. A czasami jest to potrzebne, ale ja nigdy!!! 'Co uwielbia a co nienawidzi.' Uwielbia: Zwierzęta-'''Ona je baaaardzo kocha tym bardziej te psowate i kotowate. Chomiczki są dla niej jak małe puchate kuleczki. Bardzo lubi świnki morskie i króliczki<3. '''Księżniczkę Celestię-'''Prawie nikt jej nie lubi. Tina bardzo lubi się wyróżniać i to jest jeden punkt dlaczego lubi Celestię. '''Księżniczkę Cadence(Mi Amora Cadenza)-Podobają jej się jej kolory,głos i oczy. Ważki-'''Pierwszy raz polubiła ważki gdy jak była mała jedna usiadła jej na plecy. Teraz chce je łapać. '''Biedronki-'''Bardzo lubi mieć je na sobie. Czasami je zdepcza ale to jak jest wkurzona xD. '''Smoki-'''Gdy by one istniały to by Tina dostała zawału i by chciała latać na nich xD. '''Gry przygodowe-Najczęściej w takie gdy gra się strzałkami a ona lubi takie gdy w których tak się gra. Gry platformowe-'''Poprostu bardzo lubi te gry. '''Gry w których się kreatuje-Tina bardzo lubi wymyślać, kreatować różne rzeczy więc... Plastykę-'Bardzo lubi rysować więc plastyka do jej domena xD. '''Przyrodę-'''Dość dobrze daje sobie radę w szkole na przyrodzie a po za tym zawsze ją lubiła. '''Rysować-'''Jak widać po znaczku. '''Recytować-'''Jak widać po drugim znaczku. '''Malować-'''Czasami zamiast kolorować kredkami uwielbia malować farbami. '''Kolorować-'''Gdy jej się nudzi i nie ma natchnienia rysować lub malować koloruje se. '''Czytać-'''Jedź w zajęcia to się dowiesz. '''Jeść-'''Ona by mogła jeść bez końca raz zjadła dwu metrową bagietkę jednego dnia. '''Swoje imię-'''Uważa, że jest odpowiednie ponieważ jest krótkie i zrozumiałe. '''Zabawki-'''Ma 11 lat i jeszcze się bawi i co z tego? Ona uważa, że będzie się tak długo bawić do póki jej się nie znudzi. 'Źrebaki-'Uwielbia się z nimi bawić i wogóle ich minki i wszystko <3. '''Film ,,Hotel dla psów"-'''Uwielbia pieski więc... *Q*. '''Wszystko co puchate-'''Tina lubi się w to przytulać >.<. '''Wszystko co błyszczące-'*Q* '''Kina-Uwielbia chodzić do kina a tym bardziej na filmy 3D. ^.^ Kabaret Łowcy.B-Uważa, że oni są bardzo śmieszni. Kolor czerwony-'''Baaardzo go lubi. Kojarzy jej się z krwią i różami. '''Kolor błękitny-ONA KOCHA TEN KOLOR! *Q* Kolor biały-Ma taką sierść i w ogóle ten kolor je się podoba. Kolor czarny-Tina nie wie dlaczego ten kolor jej się podoba. Kolor fioletowy-To samo co u góry. Grę ,,Pou"-Lubi grać w tą grę a po za tym lubi się opiekować czymś. ^.^ Jeść swoje włosy...Jem i co z tego?-Po prostu jej smakują. Spać do 12.00-Taaa...DLACZEGO TEN CZAS TAK SZYBKO LECI?! ja lubię tyle rzeczy, że tylko tyle tu napisałam xD Nienawidzi: BARDZO głośnej muzyki-'Boże...jak Tina tego nienawidzi! 'Ćem-'''Bosh...one to takie...>.< '''Moli-'''To samo co w przypatku ćmy... '''Chien-'''Tak jakoś dziwnie wyglądają... '''Koloru zielonego-Tina poprostu nienawidzi tego koloru! Koloru ciemnego pomarańczowego-''';/ '''Koloru różowego-'''Trochę lubi >.< '''Swojego telefonuOn tyle mi psoci .-.-Bosh...jak Tina nienawidzi spojego telefonu! Jak coś jej nie wychodzi-'''A dużo rzeczy jej nie wychodzi... '''Jak ktoś ją wnerwia-'''JAK JĄ KTOŚ WNERWI TO POŻAŁUJE! '''Szkoły-'''Tina baaardzo nienawidzi szkoły, bo trzeba się tam uczyć,odrabiać lekcje i znosić tych...debili -.- '''Matematyki-'''Ta biała klacz bardzo nienawidzi matmy. Nigdy jej nie wychodzi... '''Siebie-Tina naprawdę bardzo nienawidzi siebie... Swojej babci...boże...-Ona ją wnerwia >_> Jak ktoś krzywdzi zwierzęta-'''Ona by wszystko zrobiła aby zakończyć to wszystko! '''Twilight Sparkle-'''Tina '''NIENAWIDZI' '''jej! '''Applejack-'''Tina '''NIENAWIDZI' jej! Księżniczki Luny-'Każdy ją UWIELBIA ale Tina lubi się wyróżniać. '''Wstawać o 6.00,7.00 i 8.00-'''Jak ona nienawidzi wstawać o tych godzinach. '''Sprzątać w swoim domu-'''Jak jest leniwa to wiadomo... '''Gdy ktoś jej rozkazuje-'''Tina NIENAWIDZI gdy ktoś jej rozkazuje! '''Gdy ktoś ją rządzi-'''Tina NIENAWIDZI gdy ktoś nią rządzi! '''Swojego natchnienia-'''wiele by tu opowiadać... no to na tyle xD 'Cytaty -Nie wkurzaj mnie... "Koleżanka prawie wkurzyła Tinę" -Ja się na tym nie znam.... "Pytanie do Tiny ale ona się na tym nie zna" -JA NIE BĘDĘ SIĘ UCZYĆ! -Ważne to co w sercu a nie na zewnątrz. "Słowa do przyjaciółki" -Jestem bardzo głupia i nienormalna... "Tina o sobie" -ZARAZ DOSTANĘ ZAWAŁU! "Na w-f gra w zbijaka" -Ja nie umim rysować! "Po zobaczeniu swojego rysunku" -Jak tak można krzywdzić zwierzęta???!!! "Ogląda ,,Policja dla zwierząt" -''Czemu życie takie jest? Raz jest dobrze a potem źle...'' "Jej dzisiejsze słowa" -''Przyjaciel jest na zawsze, pomaga ci gdy potrzebujesz tego,wybacza ci błędy,wysłucha cię zawsze,wspiera cię. Powinien zauważyć, że jest ci źle i dobrze zaragować. Nie opuszcza cię z byle czego. '' "''Jej słowa o przyjaźni" 'Mały pokaz slajdów...''' Tina For Tina By Plimwie.PNG|Praca Plimwie Tina w.....JPG|W serduszku <3 Tina by Flutty (wiem, okropne ;-;).png|Praca FluttyShy Tina0001.jpg|Praca Mili Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki ziemskie Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucykowe wersje użytkowników Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Ponyville